MacGuffin Fragments
MacGuffin Fragments are a game mechanic unlocked after defeating WALDERP's final form for the first time. They are unique equipment that provide powerful permanent bonuses every time the player rebirths. How to Obtain To begin with, the player gets one MacGuffin Fragment per 1000 kills in any Adventure Zones starting from Sewers, and drops are unique to each adventure zone. MacGuffins drop initially at level 0. This can be improved with the "Improved MacGuffin Drops I" perk from the ITOPOD. MacGuffin Fragments can also drop in the ITOPOD, but only if the appropriate perk is purchased first. Macguffin Fragments drop a rate of one per 5000 kills in the ITOPOD. The number of kills required for the ITOPOD can also be reduced with Perks, by up to a total of 55% (multiplicative reductions of 20%, 25% and 25% for a total of 0.8x0.75x0.75=.45). The Purple Heart, purchasable in the Sellout Shop for 225,000 AP, also reduces the time it takes to obtain MacGuffins from any source by 20%. By hovering over the Adventure Zone name in the Adventure menu, the Zone Kill Counter for the current zone will be visible. Once it reaches 1000/5000, it will reset and the player will gain the MacGuffin Fragment for that particular zone. Zone Kill Counters are reset whenever the player leaves the current adventure zone. The only exception is the ITOPOD, where the Zone Kill Counter will always stay the same even if the player leaves the ITOPOD. MacGuffin Bonuses MacGuffin Fragments grant permanent bonuses even when they aren't equipped. That permanent bonus is increased whenever the player rebirths with a MacGuffin Fragment equipped. The amount of bonus added to the permanent bonus depends on the amount of time the player has spent before rebirthing. Below 30 minutes, the ratio is (time in seconds/1800) ^ 2 After 30 minutes, the ratio is (time in seconds/1800) ^ 0.5 If a player is hoping to increase their permanent bonus as quickly as possible, 30 minute rebirths are the most efficient strategy. MacGuffin Slots MacGuffin Fragments grant permanent bonuses. However, in order to improve this bonus, a MacGuffin Fragment must be equipped when the player is rebirthing. MacGuffin Slots can be found in the "MacGuffin Fragments" submenu in the Inventory. Players start with one slot unlocked, but 18 more can be purchased: * 2 in the Exp menu (1 for 10 Million Exp, the other for 100 Million Exp) * 3 Perks from the ITOPOD (250 PP for normal mode, 5000 PP and 40,000 PP for evil mode) * 1 Quirk from Questing for 7500 QP * 1 for the second completion of evil mode Troll challenge * 1 for maxxing the "edgy" set from the evilverse zone (items 213, 214, 215, 217, 218, everything except the boots) * 10 for AP in 4G's Sellout Shop Leveling MacGuffin Fragments can be infinitely leveled, meaning you can continue to merge them together beyond the typical level cap of 100 for all other items. MacGuffin Fragments cannot be leveled in the Daycare until the "MacGuffin Daycare!" Perk is purchased from the ITOPOD. MacGuffin Fragment Drop Locations * I.T.O.P.O.D drops are influenced by which zones you can access in Adventure mode (ergo you won't get a Energy Wandoos MacGuffin without getting to boss 58 in Evil mode, first or the Stat MacGuffin Fragment without completing the Chocolate World Set). They are also influenced by which zones you have the (base)1000 consecutive kills, this does however, work retroactively. Category:Game Feature